Authentication services can be used by service providers to facilitate authenticating and authorizing users within the service provider. The service provider can delegate at least a portion of authentication to the authentication service. The authentication service then will return some response indicating if the authentication/authorization process of the authentication service was successful. The service provider, trusting that response, can take an appropriate action. However, if the authentication service is compromised or not a trustful entity, the response may be falsified, potentially confirming or denying auth requests. Thus, there is a need in the authentication field to create a new and useful system and method for an integrity focused authentication service. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.